swbladesedgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sovereign Galactic Empire
The Soverign Galactic Empire was an Imperial faction created'' date'' by Adrian Caezar. History You belong to the greatest power in the Galaxy, the Galactic Empire. The Empire was founded from the rotting organization of the Old Republic, which had ruled the Galaxy as far back as we know. After years of rule, its time was finally over. While for years it had been a quality government, democracy finally showed its ugly side, with corruption and innefficiency running rampant. Greedy senators who cared nothing for the people did what they pleased, and the people suffered. An ambitious politician of the Old Republic, Senator Palpatine, gathered the support of the people, and using their newfound unity, seized power over the government, eliminating the Old Republic. He carved a new order of meant to sweep away the injustices and inefficiencies of its predecessor. The Galactic Empire offered the people of the galaxy newfound hope, achieving things the Old Republic never could have done. Where before there were decaying, impoverished worlds, the Empire left models of prosperity and efficiency. The quality of life for the people jumped by leaps and bounds, and within a few years, all citizens of the Empire had most of their needs met. The people became fiercely patriotic, and the Empire grew tremendously, aquiring numerous systems. Power was tranffered from the corrupt senate, and given to the Emperor, and to the wise, capable planetary governors. Accompanying the growth of the Empire was an unprecedented military buildup. The many shipyards in the Emperor's domain churned out immense fleets of Star Destroyers and TIE fighters, and billions of citizens joined up in service. The Imperial military maintained peace and order in the galaxy. The Empire governed through power and efficiency. A cadre of brilliant men and women had the ability to do everything they had ever dreamed of, bringing their dreams to life. The balance between power and prosperity kept the galaxy perpeptually stable. However, small remains of the corrupt, greedy senate began to rise, and organized a terrorist campaign. Using inhumane tactics, they murdered soldiers, destroyed military installations, and stole from the people. Finally, after raising a starfleet from the stolen materials, they stuck against the Empire, destroying the first death star. Like they always did after striking, the cowardly Rebels retreated, spending 3 years hiding in the shadows. We finally discovered their Headquarters on the frozen planet of Hoth. Our forces did spectacularly under General Veers, with our Armoured divisions destroying the Rebel foces, and proving Imperial superiority. Later, a second Death Star was nearing completion over the distant moon of Endor. The Battle of Endor was entirely designed by the prescient Emperor Palpatine to be the final confrontation in the Galactic Civil War. However, Palpatine failed to foresee the cunning, vicous methods of the Rebels. Extensive research by Imperial Intelligence discovered Emperor Palpatine was assasinated by Rebel terrorist Luke Skywalker, who also murdered Darth Vader in his ruthless attempts to bring the Rebels into power. The second Death Star was also destroyed. With this crippling blow, the Empire fell into dissaray. Generals, Admirals, and Governors all turned on one another, using their fleets to vie for power. It was a scene reminiscent of the Old Republican senate. Finally, through military force, the Empire was reunited, though it was damaged, and much smaller then it once was. It grew, and eventually fell into dissaray once more, with a battle between the military, and what remained of the Sith. The Imperial Sith were defeated, and retreated to join the dark and destructive force users of the Sith Empire. Those dark users of the force were banned from the Empire, and their influence would hinder us no more. Ever since then, the Empire has been governed inneficiently, and remotely. Little has happened, and our causes have stagnated against those of the New Republic. However, events forced the resignation of the old leadership, and New Leadership took power. The new leadership, was that of former Inquisitoriate Intelligence Officer Adrian Caezar. Adrian Caezar was born on Onderon. He was the son of a police officer, and his family was struggling in poverty, as were many on Onderon at that time. The government of Onderon was in chaos, with numerous factions struggling for power. When he became a teenager, young Caezar joined the Onderon Fascist Militia, trying to bring a just, solid government in power to end the destruction. After the revolution, he joined the Imperial Army. He was involved in a number of notable campaigns, including the arrests of numerous famed Sith murderers, and the purge of crime lords on Tatooine. He was accepted into the Imperial Inquisitoriate, and promoted. After years in the Inquisitoriate battling enemies and leading numerous commands, he became the Grand Inquisitor, leader of the Empire's most prestigous intelligence and ideological organization. At the collapse of the old leadership, he became the Emperor. Caezar's leadership brought a new era to the Empire. His second in command was Michael Kharkov, a veteran of the Galactic Civil War. Over time he recruited many talented, forward thinking young men and women, including the experienced and tough Martin Hess, the proud and intelligent Zun Grelen, the committed and passionate wookie Hiro, and the disciplined Forse Dirum. These Officers made up the new Imperial Order, one which reached new hights. Together, they united all of the numerous Imperial factions, and brought them under one government. They suceeded in retaking a large number of the Empire's old worlds, and built a solid political structure. The reason for their success was based upon their values. Unlike Imperial leaders of the past, they were commited to galactic Unity and Prosperity. They judged their success not by how many worlds they destroyed, but by how many they built. However, there were some who did not like this vision. A number of corrupt Generals staged a coup, exiling Caezar and his officers. They brought down all of the proud institutions that had been created, and forged a government based on fear and hatred. But, their rule would not last. Thanks to the proud efforts of Zun Grelen's liberation army, the Red Ruin, and the many citizens who wished a return to a better way, Caezar was brought back to power. Now, he and his officers have re-created what was lost, and all Imperials can look forward to a brighter future. Planetary Holdings Coruscant Coruscant is the Capital of the Empire, and the largest metropolis in the galaxy. The upper levels of the city are where Imperials live their lives, and are home to millions of government officials. The middle levels are home to the billions of citizens who live in this massive city. The lower levels, formerly known as lairs of crime and poverty, have undergone a massive restoration effort, and are know clean, organized houses of industry. Coruscant is extremely valuable due to it's political and economic power, as well as it's massive population. Come to Coruscant and experience the centerpoint of the galaxy. Endor Endor is a lush, planet thick with forests and endless woodland. On it are both the Imperial recruitment center, and the Imperial training academy. It has a small human population, located in a number of pleasant forest villages throughout the planet. Most people are on Endor as part of a settlement program, where the government of Endor offers veterans and citizens economic opportunities on the planet. There is also a local species, the Ewoks, that have a number of settlements across the surface. The Imperial citizens and Ewoks have a peaceful co-existence that is created by both mutual curiosity and trade. The primary industry is in lumber, of which there is an open abundance, in addition to a small agricultural sector. The governor of Endor is the Imperial officer Hiro, who has begun a number of significant development programs on the planet. Visit Endor for a relaxing experience in the woodland. Tatooine Tatooine is a planet located on the outer rings of the galaxy. It is a smaller planet, and it's entire terrain is desert, sand dunes, and dry plains. There are a number of larger cities that exist around spaceports and interstellar trade, and a number of smaller towns dotted across the planet. The economy is based upon a rough but eventually lucrative mining industry, as well being a well placed outpost at the edge of the Empire. While Tatooine has many origins in crime, the Imperial police have conducted a thourough sweep of the planet, making it much more legitimate, and much safer for travellers. Come visit Tatooine and enjoy the endless dunes of the desert sea. Krant Krant is a pleasant temperate world, and on it exists both large cities, and small towns, all with a remarkable high quality of life. It has a large human population, and is a well developed showcase of Imperial society. However, one of things that makes Krant stand out, is the Krant Academy, one of the most prestigous universities in the galaxy. Many are brought to the planet by the Academy, but also by it's well developed economy and high standard of living. Visit Krant and expeience the Imperial way of life. Manaan The world of Manaan, is a planet completely covered in ocean. While there are a number of floating cities ont he surface that provide ports to the planet, the real Manaan exists underwater. Numerous underwater cities have been constructed, with complex transport and communications systems. The planetary economy is oriented around the mining of kolto from the seabed. Kolto, is a special material critical in the production of medical supplies. There is also significant revenue from the sea itself, which gives fresh fish, kelp, and numerous other products. There also exists a very advanced indigenous species, the Selkath, who though enslaved some time ago, have been freed and allowed to continue with their ancient way of life, making them much more friendly towards the Imperial government. Come visit Manaan and discover the mysteries of the open ocean. Reytha Reytha is a wonderful, green planet, covered in fertile pastures and open plains. It's surface is dotted with numerous tiny, very pleasant villages that remind one of a simpler time. Reytha also has the distinction of being the breadbasket of the galaxy, and the largest agricultural producer in the Empire. In addition to the local population, almost entirely employed in food production, there are a number of scientists and specialists who call Reytha home, always working to improve and create new agricultural methods. Come visit Reytha and see the most advanced system of food production in the galaxy. Onderon Onderon is home to an ancient classical civilization, and is the birthplace of Adrian Caezar. The people of Onderon are fiercely nationalistic to the Empire, and are not only excellent soldiers, but come from a beautiful culture as well. This is reflected in the capital, Iziz, which is constructed in an ancient manner, using pillars and monuments as the frame of the city. The rest of the planet is covered in thick jungle, and though beautiful, is home to many powerful predators. The economy is based upon natural resource collection, as well as the pursuit of fine arts and culture. Come visit Onderon and feel the true spirit of the Empire. Mustafar Mustafar is a planet encompassed by lava and fire. Rivers of liquid magma flow between towering obsidian peaks. The planet is extremely rich in minerals and metals, and the only human settlement is in several advanced mining facilities build into the rocky landscape. A small indigenous specied exists in this harsh environment, the tough Mustafarians, who while living seperately from the rest of the Empire, gives signigicant mineral contributions to their protecting government. The planet is critical for it's massive mineral resources, og which has more then any other planet in the galaxy. Mustafar was aquired under the direction of Marshal Michael Kharkov, as well as Imperial officers Martin Hess, Hiro, Alec Mayter, and Zun Grelen, who were critical in negotiating the deal that liberated the planet and gave it to the Empire. Visit Mustafar to see the extensive complexity of the most advanced mining operation in the galaxy. Geonosis Geonosis is a planet of red soiled deserts, cavernous canyons, and towering plateus. Once the home of Caezar's famed Imperial Inquisitoriate, it is now sparsely populated, with most human settlement located around the extensive mining operations on the surface. There also exists an indigenous species, the Geonosians, who now have been integrated into Imperial mining settlements as free Imperial citizens. The economy is oriented around a significant mining sector. Visit Geonosis to see beauty of enless red deserts, and the history that accompanies them. Mandalore Mandalore is the home planet of the once powerful and extremely militaristic Mandalorian Empire. It is also the birthplace of veteran Imperial Officer Martin Hess. The Mandalorians are humanistic, a proud people, raised from birth for combat and war. Mandalore is a temperate planet, and though it's civilization has been hardened by war, it also has a beautiful culture. The Mandalorians are loyal Imperial citizens, and make incredible soldiers. The economy is well rounded, with a specialty in ship and weapons production, but a number of other sectors as well. Visit Mandalore and see why the people of this planet are so well renowned. Naboo A planet of Peaceful, yet passionate citizens loyal to the Empire, Naboo's beautiful cities are rich in culture and tradition, and are the location of both the Evan's family estate, and Caezar's own home, the royal palace at Theed. Come to see the classic architecture and incredible culture of Naboo. Naboo's beautiful landscape is also worth the trip, with pure lakes and lush forests, in addition to rolling plains and green hills. Diplomatic Agreements In our quest for Galactic Unity, it is not just war, but diplomacy, that will lead us to victory. Here are the diplomatic contracts the Empire uses with other factions: *Mutual Protection Pact: An agreement for both factions to aid one another in war. *Right of Passage: An agreement to allow members of both factions free passage in one another's territory. *Training Agreement: An agreement for one or both factions to aid in training the other's members. *Military Alliance: An agreement for both factions to aid one another against one or a few specific enemies only. Galactic Factions Harbinger of Shadows Agreements Made: *Mutual Protection Pact *Right of Passage *Training Agreement *Military Alliance Against the New Republic Key Imperial Negotiator: Michael Kharkov Key Shadows Negotiator: Avone Darkfire Temple of the Forgotten Faith *No agreements currently made The Sith Order Agreements Made: *Right of Passage *Military Alliance Against the New Republic Key Imperial Negotiator: Adrian Caezar Key Sith Negotiator: Emerald Jade GlassWalker Noble Warriors of Light *No agreements currently made The New Republic WAR Membership *Adrian Caezar **Military Rank: Supreme Commander (Military High Command) **Political Position: Emperor (Imperial High Command) *Hiro **Military Rank: Major General (Imperial Army) **Political Position: Master of Ceremonies (Imperial Advisory) *Michael Kharkov **Military Rank: Marshal (Imperial Army) **Political Position: Vice-Supreme Leader of the Empire (Imperial High Command) *Zun Grelen **Military Rank: Major General (Imperial Army) **Political Position: Commandant of Imperial Youth, Senior Supreme Judge (Imperial Judiciary) *Martin Hess **Military Rank: Field Marshal, Commandant of the Imperial Academy (Imperial Army) **Political Position: Governor of Mandalore (Imperial Advisory) *Shion Uzeki **Military Rank: Grand Admiral (Imperial Army), Director (Imperial Research Division Alpha Zeta) **Political Position: Unknown (Imperial Judiciary) *Thrawn Alderies **Military Rank: Ensign (The Imperial Army) **Political Position: Unknown (Imperial Judiciary) *Lenavina Martin **Military Rank: None **Political Position: Chief Secretary of the Supreme Leader (Imperial Advisory) **Political Position: Empress Consort (Imperial High Command) External Links *Blades Edge (invisionfree) *Blades Edge (vBulletan) Category:Faction Category:Retired Faction Category:Imperial Category:The Soverign Galactic Empire